


A Letter Between Friends

by AyMayZing



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian writes a letter to Mae, I may write more one day, Letter fic, Letters, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sera and bees mentioned because of course they had to make an appearance, and it's members, and tells her of the Inquisition, but you can see there's something going on between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyMayZing/pseuds/AyMayZing
Summary: A draft of a letter from magister Dorian Pavus to magister Maevaris Tilani, bearing signs of censorship, most likely by Inquisition’s spymaster, sister Leliana, later Divine Victoria; circa 9:41 Dragon
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 20





	A Letter Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> It turns out writing letters helps out with writer's block! A short fic in which Dorian tells Maevaris of the Inquisition and maybe lets it slip that he thinks highly of Inquisitor Lavellan and his muscular shoulders.

A draft of a letter from magister Dorian Pavus to magister Maevaris Tilani, bearing signs of censorship, most likely by Inquisition’s spymaster, sister Leliana, later Divine Victoria; circa 9:41 Dragon

_My dearest Maevaris,_

_I seem to have been neglecting our correspondence, for that I humbly beg your forgiveness. I was quite shocked when you wrote that you haven’t had any news from me since the Breach opened. So many things were happening that I’ve forgotten to write to you. I do apologise for that and for you learning of my involvement with the Inquisition through a letter from our lovely ambassador, Josephine. I told her to call on me, forgetting I should’ve personally written to you as well. I send a letter now to make up for that and answer all of your questions - with all the news from me, you’ll be the most popular person at any party, supplying the hungry elites of our homeland with new gossip._

_Yes, I have joined the Inquisition and did so of my own volition. No, it is not a heretical movement, nor is it an extension of the Southern Chantry. It was formed on orders from the late Southern Divine, Justinia, though without her and her adherents here to support it, it did not gain Chantry’s favor. They are the ones who deemed it a heretical movement and outrage from remaining clerics only grew stronger with news of the Inquisition calling a Dalish elf “the Herald of Andraste” (more on him later) and with him allowing the rebel mages to join the Inquisition, not as slaves or prisoners, but as allies. I should also mention I was instrumental in achieving such a historic alliance. Nonetheless, the Inquisition gained many friends when they (or rather the Herald) closed the Breach. It was quite the dramatic event, of which you must have already heard a dozen different accounts - I was there and I still am not sure what exactly occured._

_You’ve heard of the ordeal with Alexius and the Venatori from Felix, therefore I will not write about it again. Once Felix left, I decided to stay with the Inquisition - I have nothing to do in Tevinter anyway, and frankly, I didn’t think I could lightly leave this whole mess (a glowing scar in the fabric of the world!) behind and go on my merry way. I knew these Southerners could use my expertise. To my surprise, the offer of help from a scary Tevinter mage was accepted, though not by everyone, mind you. We waited for the mages to come to the village of Haven, a temporary, as we found out, headquarters of the Inquisition and then the Herald closed the Breach. A happy ending! Sadly, no. Mere hours later the village was overrun by enemies - where did they come from? What did they want? We didn’t know. Oh, and there also was a dragon. Magnificent, yes? A commander of the Inquisition forces came up with a wonderful little plan to bury our enemies under snow using trebuchets and mountains. Sadly, it meant burying us as well. That just could not stand. A way out was found, but someone had to stay back and go forward with the plan of causing a landslide to get rid of our enemies. The Herald, being the hero that he is, volunteered, I and two others as well. I truly don’t know what got into me, Mae - I guess the feeling of upcoming doom makes you do silly things. We fought long and hard and positioned the trebuchet, at which point a dragon attacked us - the Herald ordered us to flee and he himself stayed back, succeeding in burying our enemies under snow. We thought he himself perished there as well and let me tell you, those hours when Inquisition wandered through a snowstorm in the middle of the night, aware of the death of friends and a hero, who sacrificed himself for our sake, were some of the worst moments in my life._

_But then! The Herald returned. How, one may ask? Many claim he died and came back to life. Some say he was shielded from the snow by Andraste herself. What does he say? Apparently he fell into an old mining shaft and passed out. He claims accident and luck, but even I am open to the possibility of a little godly intervention. Either way, he survived. With the help of a friend he led us to an empty, huge castle called Skyhold (which the Inquisition made into its headquarters and from where I am writing to you) and was soon named Lord Inquisitor. We've learned that the enemies that attacked Haven were Southern Templars, or rather what's left of them, corrupted by red lyrium - a vile thing that we still don't know much about. The leading theories are that red lyrium was once normal lyrium but due to some influence (magic? Blight?) changed and became a thing capable of turning people into mindless husks. Leading them is, apparently, one of the magisters that entered the Golden City - he calls himself Corypheus, which would make him a High Priest of Dumat. He also seems to be more of a darkspawn than a man, though a talking, thinking darkspawn. We're still looking into those claims. They seem outlandish but not impossible. I always thought that the stories of magisters entering the Fade were just that - stories. But it seems I might've been wrong. A terrifying thought, isn't it? That it was us who unleashed the Blight upon the world?_

_With the Breach closed, Herald performing a miracle, becoming the Inquisitor and the news of who blew up the Conclave spreading, the Inquisition’s position grew exponentially. Rich and important people are now turning to the Inquisitor for guidance, believing he's the only one capable of dealing with this threat - an opinion I share. We’ve even been invited to a grand ball in Halamshiral. I cannot wait._

_Now, since you asked - a few words on the Herald of Andraste, Vanquisher of the Rebel Mages, Lord Inquisitor Lysanen Lavellan himself._

_He is not at all what you’d expect. He is not what I expected before I’ve met him. Lord Inquisitor sounds so high and mighty, a position fit for a crazed fanatic. Lys, as he prefers to be called, is anything but. Lys is a Dalish from the Free Marches - though he knows of the Maker and Andraste, he does not believe in them, worshipping elven Creators instead. He denied being sent by the Maker and believed the humans surrounding him would eventually turn against him and yet he helped anyone who asked him for assistance, ensured the mages got a decent deal and stayed a rather joyfull, kind person. A wonder, truly._

_Lys is rather tall for an elf. He has long, fair hair and wears a small braid decorated with beads and ribbons behind his left ear, which apparently is of cultural significance. He said it’s called Andruil’Enaste - symbol of a favor of goddess Andruil, which Dalish hunters in some clans receive after saving their people. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone with so many freckles - his face, arms and shoulders are covered in them, along with Dalish tattoos called vallaslin , his in dark brown color. His eyes are an interesting case - once fully gold, are now golden-green. Their color changed when he received the Anchor - the mark of the magic that opened and closed the Breach. We still don’t know much about this magic, but to change one’s appearance like that? It must’ve been insanely powerful._

_Speaking of magic - Lys has a very healthy, sane approach to it, which I found refreshing after being so long in the South. His grandmother and aunt are mages, he was then raised surrounded by it. Lys himself is not a mage, but an archer, and a very skilled one. Though for an archer, he has an odd affinity for knives. He owns a whole collection - beautifully crafted Dalish blades, small, decorative stabbing knives from Orlais, simple, universal knives from the Free Marches and Ferelden, long, thin blades from Antiva and Rivain. Most of them are throwing knives, which he utilizes in a fight with a deadly precision. As far as I’m aware, he always has a set of throwing knives in clear view and at least seven hidden blades on his person at all times. All times, Mae. ~~He is also obsessed with elfroot, picking every plant he sees. I swear I once saw him pick one in the middle of a fight, though he denies it vehemently. He also brews poisons, because why not, I guess? And don’t even get me started on this ridiculous idea he and Sera had of putting bees in a jar and throwing it at enemies.~~ **All elfroot-related matters are classified. ~L.**_

_Because of his love for gardening? gathering? However you wish to call it, the smell of herbs clings to him, though the aroma of plants is far more agreeable than the usual smells of Southerners. Lately he’s also been learning crafting something he calls “elemental mines” and I am terrified to learn what he comes up with. Still, he is a careful, resourceful man, which bodes well for the Inquisition._

_Personality-wise, he’s a wonderful companion, kind and open, and with a surprising amount of humor for someone who fought he was balancing on the edge of a knife. He jests constantly and doesn’t seem to take anything seriously, driving some of our acquaintances mad. He also flirts with everyone - men, women, elves, humans, dwarves and qunari. He and one of the scouts, a lovely lady named Harding, have a competition of who can come up with the most syrupy phrase. The worst I’ve heard from him is “This empty desert is immeasurably more precious with you in it!”. His charms also help when dealing with nobility, especially Orlesians and Antivans. They absolutely adore him. He smiles and half of the room is giggling and blushing. Every week he receives dozens of marriage proposals, which Josephine has to delicately turn down because “the Inquisitor has pledged himself first and foremost to the fight for peace in Thedas” (yes, she actually writes garbage like that, I’ve helped her a few times). I am also aware of a few bets on who the Inquisitor is sleeping with or who he’ll end up with. My name is quite high in the ranks - I suspect a scandal like that would amuse the gossipers greatly. Also, I simply am irresistible._

_For all this behaviour, Lavellan does take matters seriously and is a good, wise leader - a thing he proves every time he sits in his throne and judges those who wronged him. Among those was Alexius. His sentence? Magical research for the Inquisition. Alexius is doing what he loves and Inquisition is supplying him with books and ingredients, he only has to suffer guards and share his findings (which, I admit, is a harsh fate for a magister, but it is still better than death or Tranquility). I haven’t spoken to him yet, I think he needs to work through Felix’ death first. I admit, I’ve asked Lys to show Alexius mercy, but I meant more “imprison him instead of killing him”. What he did was a smart move, that benefited everyone involved, Alexius included. Lys moves around thedosian politics with ease which I, I admit with shame, did not expect from a Dalish. It only shows how gravely misinformed we are about them. Lys shows mercy when it benefits him, his ploys and plans are elegant, with a bit of cockiness to them. He is ruthless in a fight and knows when to spare someone and when to get rid of them for good._

_So if you ask me, if the Inquisition is truly an organization dedicated to restoring order and not a movement dead set on becoming the new power in Thedas, I will always answer that it's message and goals are truthful. I do not see anyone else doing anything to help - they would gladly sweep the hole in the fabric of the universe under a rug and focus on their petty squabbles. Inquisition is the only force trying to do something about it and actually having a chance at achieving their goals. Or rather, our goals - I need to get used to being part of a united front. Inquisition consists of people from all over Thedas, all doing their part, all trying to save us from a crazed, ancient being. And none of it would’ve been possible without our glorious leader and his wide, muscular shoulders on which he bears the fate of Thedas. He, and with him the Inquisition, has my full support and I urge you to help us - for your sake as much as for ours._

_I hope this letter will satiate your curiosity for the moment and you'll speak on our behalf in the Magisterium. But even if you won't (or won’t be able to, as I know how convoluted the imperial politics are) I’d still love for you to write back and let me know your thoughts on the matter and just how much of a sensation my information has been._

_Yours,_

_Dorian Pavus_

_PS. Please, congratulate Malvinius on his mother's passing from me - without that old hag controlling all of her family's resources, he'll finally be able to actually help you out._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback is always welcome!  
> There may be more one day, I really enjoyed writing this.  
> Find me on Tumblr [@aymayzing](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aymayzing)


End file.
